


the kind face of love

by arcsinx



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcsinx/pseuds/arcsinx
Summary: A small glimpse on the lives of a expecting couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reflections of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395615) by [capture_your_dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capture_your_dreams/pseuds/capture_your_dreams). 



> this work was inspired by [Reflections of you by capture_your_dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9395615/chapters/21269714), a brave and cute work for supplying mpreg on this ship (which I love). Also, this is a work of fiction and none of what is contained here is actually true. Nonetheless, hope you like this!

"Do you know this person?" Yuzuru asks and promptly shoves his cell phone under Javier's nose. 

 

Javier squints and looks down at the screen until he recognizes Yuzu's facebook profile. A woman named Sara Fernández has sent him a friendship request, her profile picture that of a middle-aged woman with dark hair posing next to a glass of red wine. Javier feels suddenly very embarrassed for his relatives. 

 

"Yes, she's my aunt." 

 

Yuzuru hums and accepts her request, wiggling his toes on top of Javier's lap. He has a habit of doing that and Javier has always found it extremely alluring, one of his favorite cute streaks on Yuzu. Not that he ever planned on telling him that. Yuzuru had grown very volatile these last few months, but no one could blame him. After all it wasn't every day you were stricken with pregnancy hormones. 

 

In front of them the Cup of China is being broadcasted on the tv, where the commentator drawls in a steady voice and picks on every skater's flaws. Javier becomes immersed on it for a minute while Yuzuru goes back to scrolling through his feed, only coming back to attention when his boyfriend suddenly folds his legs back and stands from the couch. 

 

"Where are you going?" He can't help it: since they'd found out about Yuzu's condition Javier has become always watchful of his boyfriend's every movement. It is what he likes to call a paternal alertness. But it sometimes quirks Yuzu, that's why Javier tries to hold it back. To no avail, it seems. 

 

Yuzuru's mouth turns into a barely discernible annoyance pout, the one that combined with the sideways glance he throws at Javier under his bangs signifies he's _this_ close to being fully pissed. "To get water. Why?" 

 

Javier shrugs, and like always tries to come up with some excuse to his behavior. "Nothing, I thought you were about to be sick." 

 

Yuzuru turns diligently on his heel and answers him on his way to the kitchen, "I don't get sick. Only in the beginning." 

 

Javier scratches the back of his head. On the tv, one of Yuzu's countrymen begins his free skate program. 

 

"Javi!" 

 

Javier's first impulse is to get up and run at Yuzu's call but the memory of his boyfriend's scowl keeps him at bay. "Yes?" 

 

"I think... I think I felt it. The baby." 

 

"What?" Javier is up in a second, scurrying to the kitchen where he finds Yuzuru standing next to the sink, one hand loosely around a glass of water and the other at the base of his swollen belly. His eyes are glazed over, and when he spots Javier he smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "Here, here," he says hurriedly, grabbing Javier's hand in his and positioning it next to his own. 

 

"Are you sure? Here? I can't... oh," Javier pauses, the sudden, unexpected thrum he feels under his hand making his brain short-circuit. " _Díos_ , I felt it, I felt it, Yuzu." 

 

Yuzuru's smile glows, and he nods to Javier's words, nuzzling up to his neck when Javier leans to kiss his forehead and hug him. 

 

"He'll be a strong boy." 

 

Yuzuru chuckles, and leans back to tap Javier's nose teasingly. "No. I told you, it'll be girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
